


The Branches of Adrah

by Pent



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word drabbles involving characters from the continent of Archanea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

When a frozen droplet melted on Marth's cheek, he frowned, instinctively looking skywards and expecting rain. Combined with the merciless terrain and unfamiliarity of the area with only Xane to trust and legends to follow, rain would only destroy the last of the army's deteriorating morale.

More foreign raindrops fell before the prince grew confused, realizing that rain was never this cold nor pretty.

"Jeigen," he called, causing the veteran knight to steer his horse closer to his liege. "What is this?"

"Snow, sire," Jeigan answered, chuckling. "It hasn't snowed in Altea for decades. Maybe it will when we return."


	2. Fame

"Sooo, how does it feel?" Feena started brightly one night, earning herself a well-masked look of tiresome disapproval from the Scarlet Swordsman. "Being famous?"

"...Famous?"

Samto laughed, then mused, "You're a legend!"

Staying silent, Navarre observed how much he disliked staking camp for the night, as it trapped him in situations like this. However, he knew that they meant no harm and therefore stayed politely attentive despite his disinterest.

"Everyone knew who I—er, you—were when I was in Grust," Samto insisted with a friendly smile. "Don't be so modest; every swordsman in Archanea wants to be like you!"


	3. Knowledge

"Ellerean?"

" _What?_ " he barked. "Leave me alone."

Ignoring Ellerean's harsh request, Merric slid his open book across the table. The blonde let out a disgruntled huff and deliberately snapped his hands away from it, recoiling when Merric scooted his chair right next to him.

Pointing at the page, Merric inquired, "What's this? I don't think Master Wendell taught us about—"

"—it's earth magic, you idiot," Ellerean clamored, earning him fearful, tentative looks from his peers in the library. Glowering at the page, he scooted away from Merric and quietly hissed, "Close that book before you get us both in trouble."


	4. Thief

The bizarre instance of Julian's first kiss occurred when he was running for his life with hundreds of murderers on his tail.

Wide-eyed and out of breath, his hands shook violently as he crammed the stolen key into the cleric woman's cell to free her, hot panic pulsing through his veins. The cell finally opened, but the girl merely stared at him, dumbfounded. "Come on!" he pleaded.

She scampered out of the cage in shock, and kissed him on the cheek. Dazed and with no time to react, he yanked her by the hand and bolted out of the dungeon.


	5. Permanent

Tiki's smile had been the brightest, fueled by Marth and Sheeda's loving rule. Safe within the kingdom's reach, the world felt eternal, feeding off its radiated warmth as it thrived, expanding into peace.

As months turned into years and as years blended into decades, rot and death emerged over the bleak horizon. Her smile faded from each deceased companion, foreign time clashing with her own. 

Though her smile stayed bright, nothing felt the same—Tiki chained away from an evolved world. Life passed, kingdoms fell, sovereigns died; yet the cursed, flickering eternal squirmed within Tiki, as hasty death did humankind.


End file.
